Shojirou Atsuki/Synopsis
History Shoji’s quirk was not activated immediately and instead manifested during elementary school when his clothes and his surroundings suddenly lit up. Although the doctors said he carried both of his mother’s quirk of flame and his father’s quirk of metal, they could not predict what his quirk would result in. The sudden activation of his quirk left him both traumatised and also left the quirk relatively uncontrollable. He was soon rushed to the clinic where he had to undergo therapy in a zero-g environment (as they discovered his quirk is touch based) so he could get over his trauma and also control his quirk. This costed quite a large sum of money and as a result his family got put into debt - right around the time when his younger sister was born. This made things harder on the family and Shoji sought the hero examinations to make money to support his family. However, even though he was taught martial arts to compensate for his weak quirk, he wasn’t successful. After failing to find alternative pathways to employment his older siblings started to turn against him because of his failure as his siblings were able to either find employment as heroes or as labourers. With Shoji’s quirk being not only unsuited for metallurgy jobs but also for combat, he sought out regular employment among the general public. With the debt piling up eventually Shoji offered to sell himself to shady organisations to ease the family’s burdens to which his ex-hero parents refused and instead got him employed by a former criminal. Through his connections he ended up working at “The Eternal Summer” as a new hire but soon became a part of the restaurant and its underground dealings. Why they would want him and his useless quirk he does not know but the pay is good so he doesn’t complain about the ‘extra work’ for his job. Although he may not like the whole villainous activity of Nocturne and his peers, he does agree with one of Nocturne’s beliefs which is that society is too quirk-focused, for which if it wasn’t then he would be able to find regular employment. At a young age after the initial therapy, Shoji used to be energetic and quite the attention seeker with the sparkles that came from his hands, however as he grew up he and others realised how useless his quirk was and he was discriminated against because of this. This essentially made Shoji into more of a recluse and cynical character that carries around with him a pessimistic and negative attitude both towards others and himself. Due to this isolation and discrimination he was often labelled as a delinquent as he constantly had a scowl on his face most of the time. It wasn’t until high school that he made his first friend, Minato Hojo; his classmate that sits next to him. Minato was unlike the other students in that he approached Shoji without prejudice and reservation and even put up with his Shoji’s constant refusal to let Minato get to know him better and get close to him. However, Minato was roped into Shoji’s problems as a group of bullies started to harass him in order to get at Shoji. One day Shoji caught wind of this and came across them picking on Minato and so they both got into a fight and won but were beaten up pretty badly. After the incident with those boys, Shoji opened up to Minato and the two became good friends. Surprisingly Minato didn’t become isolated even though he was friends with Shoji, and even people who would not utter a word in his presence slowly came to interact with him. For this Shoji is grateful to his friend and will do anything in his power for him. Shojirou does not care much for friendships (except for Minato) but still tries to maintain an honourable code and a well-disciplined personality. Because of people constantly disappointing him he has gained the attitude of getting something over and done with as soon as possible and also tends to do things alone- no matter how tough it may see. He isn’t a villain by choice, but by necessity to support his family and protect his home from falling apart due to financial issues. Routines The normal day for Shoji starts up early, at around 6am where he goes out for a morning jog and comes back in time at 7am to make breakfast for his siblings. He then attends school on weekdays (and Saturday) and spends a lot of his free time studying. He also spends a lot of time either baking, cooking, or playing with his youngest siblings. He lives a relatively normal life, but when people like bullies or antagonists come around Shoji likes to deal with these problems by himself and without his family knowing. Sometimes Shoji may stay at the Eternal Summer during exam period or when he is extremely stressed out from familial relations. He finds the change of pace inviting and a constant reminder that there is no need to worry about going crazy as he can never be as crazy or as twisted as his colleagues. His stays may range from 1 night to an entire week, but never more than that. Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis